Kiss The Girl
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: One night on Destiny Islands, Sora and Roxas have a plan to get Riku to kiss Kairi. RikuxKairi Songfic


This is based on my first RikuxKairi video, the thing is that Sora and Roxas are trying to get Riku to kiss Kairi. The song is the verison sung by Ashley Tisdale. Disclamier is I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song.

Kiss the Girl

It was a beautiful sunny day on Destiny Islands, a boy with sandy blond spiky hair and bright sea blue eyes stretched, staring at the blue sky above this world. He noticed a girl with shoulder length dark red hair and dark bright sea blue eyes walk up.

"Hey, Kairi," he shouted.

"Hi, Roxas," Kairi shouted back.

She looked around, checking to make sure no one was around, and ran up to Roxas. The Nobody wondered why the last Princess of Heart suddenly ran toward him, Sora was gone with Riku to see King Mickey, and so he was free to walk around.

"Kairi, what's-" Roxas started, but he was cut off because Kairi put a finger on his mouth.

"Roxas!" Kairi looked worried about something, her eyes told Roxas that. "Please, don't tell anyone else. Promise me you won't!"

Roxas nodded, Kairi sighed and continued, "I haven't told anyone, not even Sora, this, but I love Riku."

Roxas' eyes widened at Kairi's statement, she never told anyone, not even Sora, that she loves Riku. He starched the back of his head, wondering how Sora would take it if she did tell him. But Roxas found himself wondering if Riku felt the same about Kairi, Namine, Kairi's Nobody, told him once in school Kairi blushed when she saw Riku in his school uniform for the first time in a year.

"Don't worry, Kairi," Roxas said. "I won't tell."

Kairi sighed in relief and walked away, Roxas put his hands back his head, looking at the sky. Kairi walked toward Riku's favorite paopu tree, and sit on the bark. Inside the Highwind Gummi Ship, a boy with spiky brown hair and bright sea blue eyes stirred the ship to Destiny Islands, his companion, an older boy with long sliver hair and light aqua blue eyes looked out the window.

"Why so glum, Riku?" the brown haired boy asked.

"It's nothing, Sora," Riku answered.

"Nah, your eyes tell me otherwise," Sora smiled as he looked in Riku's eyes.

"Alright, I love Kairi. Happy now?"

"Quite."

Kairi and Roxas watched the Gummi Ship land, Roxas saw Kairi blush when she saw Riku step out. Sora ran out past him, shouting, "Hi, Kairi, Roxas!"

Later that night, Kairi sat on the bark of the paopu fruit again, Riku stood on the bridge that led to the island where the tree was and staring at Kairi. Sora and Roxas were behind him, big grins on their faces, they pushed Riku forward. Riku started walking to the island, still staring at Kairi. 'Weird, I never noticed how beautiful Kairi looked,' he thought, but Riku realized he couldn't describe her beauty, her shoulder length dark red hair blowing and her dark bright sea blue eyes sprinkled.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

Kairi didn't see him, but Riku walked up and leaned against the bark. Kairi looked at Riku, his sliver hair covering his light aqua eyes a bit; she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, a slight blush on her face. 'Funny, I never noticed how handsome Riku is,' Kairi thought, words could not describe her feelings for Riku. She looked away when Riku looked at her, a slight blush on his face.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

'Why am I feeling this way, Kairi's my best friend for goodness stake!' Riku thought, his hand in his face, hiding the blush on his face. He looked up at Kairi, who looked at him back; they stared for a few seconds, until they looked away, slight blushes on their faces. 'Why do I feel like I want to kiss her right now?' Riku thought. 'I just can't kiss her. Besides, she likes Sora, but what if she loves me?'

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her_

'I can't walk up to him without saying anything and just kiss him,' Kairi thought, she ignored the voice in her mind chanting, 'Kiss him!' While Riku was talking quietly to himself, Kairi took the opportunity to look at Riku. 'I never noticed how handsome the darkness made him,' she thought.

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"It's not working, Sora," Roxas said, looking at Riku and Kairi. He and Sora were trying to get Riku to kiss Kairi, but it wasn't working. Sora crossed his arms, placing his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

Kairi took out of the paopu tree bark and started to walk past Riku when Riku gently grabbed her wrist. Kairi looked back, walking toward Riku, she never realized how close her lips were to his.

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame to bad  
He's gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

They just stood there, Riku holding Kairi's wrist, Kairi looking at Riku, both blushing. 'I wish I could tell him I feel about him,' Kairi thought, looking at Riku. 'But he's always visiting the King with Sora, I'm so nervous to ask go with him.' Riku's hand ran through her hair, his light aquamarine green blue eyes stared into her dark bright sea blue eyes, the stars shined like they did when Sora closed Kingdom Hearts, giving off a light blue light.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better_

There was an awkward silence between them, as they both tried to find a way to start a conversation. "Hey, Kairi…" Riku started, but Kairi remained silent, wondering why she felt so weird standing next to him. 'He's my best friend, for Pete stake!' she thought. 'But I feel like I should do something right now.' She inched closer to Riku, Riku did the same.

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

Sora clenched his fists as he watched his friends closing in for a kiss; Roxas was just standing where he was, his arms crossed, smiling. Kairi's fingers intertwined Riku's as they stared into each other's eyes.

_Sha la la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame to bad  
He's gonna miss the girl_

Riku could hardly the silence that longer. Something was going between him and Kairi; he knew he had to change it. 'Alright, I'm going to kiss Kairi,' he thought. 'It's seems like the important thing I've ever done in my life.'

_Sha la la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"Kairi…" Riku whispered, looking into her eyes, that look of want in her eyes. Riku leaned inward, ready to kiss her at any moment.

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it  
How you wanna the kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Kairi leaned inward the last few inches until she felt her lips pressed firmly against Riku's. Sora and Roxas cheered as they watched the kiss. Kairi felt her insides wither away and her train of thought lost.

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame to bad  
He's gonna miss the girl_

'So this is what love feels like,' Riku thought, feeling warmth from Kairi's lips. Kairi pulled herself away slightly and threw her arms around Riku's neck. "I love you, Riku," she said, smiling, before kissing him again. Riku smiled against her lips, thinking, 'You have no idea.'

_You've gotta kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_


End file.
